Gru's Upside Down Life
by animeiscool144
Summary: Gru has so much fun with Margo, Edith, and Agnes but, they turn his life upside down sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Author's notes: I don't own Despicable Me 2 or Despicable Me. Second, I will NOT have Lucy Wilde in most of my fics. She was annoying and I did not like her much... Third, this story will be rated T for mild language (eg. hell, damn, stupid, etc.) May contain a few mild suggestive themes also. (P.S. I'm not a perv.) So enjoy and R&R. This fic may suck 'cause it's my first Despicable me fic so bear with me. :) Also, when the minions talk, some of the words may be scrambled. THOSE ARE NOT TYPOS.

It was a cold December morning at Gru's house. The sleet and rain was coming down in sheets making everything slippery. Gru was down in his lab with Dr. Nefario and the minions. "Well Gru it's certainly been an honor making this weapon for you." Nefario said, showing Gru the weapon he had made. When Nefario pulled the trigger it pushed a fist out the barrel of the gun and smacked Jerry, a nearby minion. Phil the other minion started laughing saying: "sutpid". Jerry got up and hit Phil. The two got into a fight calling each other names. Gru pinched his nose agitated. " I call this weapon the "Smacker". "No, no, no!" Gru yelled. "I said snagger!" "Oh-" Nefario began. Gru put his hand up. "Don't please." Gru interrupted. "I must go fix the girls breakfast." Gru exited the lab sighing.

Back upstairs... Margo and Agnes were trying to wake Edith. "EDITH WAKE UP!" Margo yelled. Edith opened one eye and glared at Margo. "What?" She huffed. "Edith get up and get dressed!" "Why does she need to get dressed when she's not naked?" Agnes asked. Margo smiled at the oh, so innocent question. "I mean she needs to put on her everyday clothes." Margo answered. Edith groaned. "Oh well, Dad's making pancakes and if you don't get up we may eat all the pancakes." Margo threatened. Edith jumped out of bed and went to put on her casual clothes. The trio headed toward the kitchen where they saw Gru drinking his coffee and making pancakes. "Oh good morning girls." Gru greeted. "Morning Gru." Margo replied. They all sat down at the rounded booth in the kitchen. Kyle came into the kitchen and sat under the table hoping for crumbs. Gru put the pancakes on their plates. "Nice, mine is shaped like a sword." Edith yelled excited. She began to smother the pancake in syrup. While Gru had his back turned, Edith threw the pancake onto the cieling knowing it'd stick for a short while because of the syrup. Gru turned back around towards them and noticed Edith's pancake gone. "Wow Edith, you ate fast." Gru noticed. He turned around to get her another pancake. Some syrup from the roof dripped onto Gru's neck. He looked up and saw the pancake sticking to the roof. "How ze hell?" He wondered. The pancake landed on his face. He could hear Edith giggling. He pulled the sticky pancake off his face and turned to glare at Edith and noticed her and Agnes were both gone. "Margo, where did they go?" Gru asked. "They went towards the stairs." Margo answered. "Ok, go up ze stairs and look for them there." He ordered. "Ok, come on Kyle." Margo said. Kyle grunted and lazily got up. Margo headed upstairs and discovered a second staircase going up to a third story. She decided she'd explore it later. Margo looked under all the beds and in closets. Edith nor Agnes were nowhere to be found. On Gru's end... He looked in the living room under the couch and behind the tv but did not find Edith. He walked back into the kitchen not noticing the syrup puddle trap Edith had put on the kitchen floor while Gru was not in there. He stepped in it. "Ugh." Gru moaned. Margo ran into the kitchen. "Found her Gru." She said. "Edith, why did you play the pancake prank and where's Agnes"? Gru asked. "Agnes is in the book room and I'm sorry Gru." Edith began to make herself cry. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." She sobbed. Gru, clueless about the fake tears began to comfort Edith. He gently hugged her. Oh, Edith it's fine you're not in trouble, I was just wondering why. Gru soothed. "Dad, they're fake tears." Margo said. "WHAT?" Gru yelled.


	2. Gru's Upside Down Life CH 2

Author's notes: First off I want to thank Golden Love A for his/her advice. Second, I hope you all liked the fic. Third, I want to find a beatareader so let me know in the comments if anybody's interested. OK, enjoy the second Chapter!

" Edith, you know that I do not take well to fake tears!" Gru scolded trying to put his tough face on. Margo rolled her eyes. "That's the first time she's used fake tears on him." Margo thought. "Gru, can we order a pizza?" Margo asked. "Why sure you can Honey." Gru replied in a sweet tone. He handed Margo the money. She went off to go order it. "Anyway Edith, I do not appreciate ze fake tears." Gru said feeling his heart melt from seeing Edith's innocent face. "Oh never mind, go and play!" Gru said patting her head. Edith grinned knowing he coudn't resist her. She went to the book room where Agnes was. Gru set off to his lab when he heard Agnes yelling his name. "Oh, you've got to be pulling on my leg about your damn book." Gru muttered. He began walking back to the book room but when Agnes's yells turned to screams, Gru began running. He saw Edith at Agnes's side and knelt by Agnes observing the cut on her foot. "Edith, what happened?" Gru demanded feeling like Edith had something to do with it. "Um, um, um- Edith began. "Well?" Gru asked again. "We were wrestling." Edith murmured not telling him Agnes had asked to wrestle in the first place. "Edith, I'm dissapointed in you, I thought you knew that Agnes was too small to wrestle." Gru chided. "After you eat dinner, go to your room." "Don't worry about my stupid dinner, I'm not hungry." Edith yelled starting to cry. She ran off to her room crying. "Somehow, I feel like she was really crying. "Gru said to Agnes, oh I'll talk to her later." Edith bumped into Margo. "Hey Edith, I ordered a pizza!" Margo said getting up holding her skirt down. Tears continued down Edith's face. "Hey what's wrong?" Margo asked softly. "Gru blew up at me." Edith answered. Margo looked suprised. Gru had never gotten mad at any of them. "Did he yell?" Margo asked. "No, he just told me to go up to my room after dinner but I said I wasn't hungry." "I can sneak you a few pieces of pizza if you like." Margo offered. "You'd do that?" Edith sobbed. "Well why not?" Margo replied.

Later that night at dinner... Margo stuffed 4 pieces of pizza in her skirt and took them to Edith. Edith was lying on her bed still crying. "Um hey Edith I got your pizza." Margo said. Edith wiped her face. "Thanks." She said. "Your welcome." Margo answered. "Were these in your skirt?" Edith asked. Margo turned bright red. "No, enjoy your pizza. She said. Margo rubbed her back a little then turned to go out of the room. "Gru can I tell you something?" Agnes asked. "Yes." Gru said. "I asked Edith to wrestle." Agnes admitted. "You did?" Gru asked softly. "Yeah." Agnes said. "Ok, thank you Agnes." Gru said. Edith heard a knock at the door and quickly hid her pizza. Gru opened the door and saw her crying. "Oh Edith I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Gru said feeling guilty for getting mad. Edith looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He sat down beside her and removed her hat to stroke her hair. "I don't know why I blew up." Gru said. "I regret it dearly." Edith leaned on Gru's shoulder allowing him to stroke her hair more. "Agnes told me what happened." Gru began. "I'm very proud of you for not wanting to get your sister in trouble." Gru praised her. "I promise, I'll never get mad at you or your sisters again." Gru said. "I'm sorry for lying." Edith whispered sleepily. Gru relized stroking her hair was making her sleepy. "Don't be sorry Edith." Gru said. By then, Edith was asleep. He gently left her in her bed to rest. Gru went downstairs to tell Margo and Agnes to get ready for bed. "Be quiet when you two go upstairs, Edith is sleeping." Gru said. "Ok, good night Gru." Margo said. "Good night." Agnes said. "You girls sleep well." Gru said. "We will." Margo replied. Gru smiled while he watched them climb the stairs. He headed for his lab... 


	3. Gru's Upside Down Life CH 3

Author's notes: Yo guys, I hope all enjoyed chapter 2! At first I thought it would be hard writing a humor and hurt\comfort fic but I got it! Thanks for reviews and support! Due to being best friends with golden love a, I dedicate this story to her. Despicable me ch 3: Broken Heater Part 1 Sorry the update took so long.

Gru began riding down the elevator to his lab. When he reached the bottom, he found Kevin, Dave, Larry, and Jerry all playing a PS3 system. "What are you four doing?!" I told you to get to work on ze new serum!" Gru scolded. "Yeah yeah yeah semru bah." Jerry huffed continuing the game. Gru went and unplugged the system. "Aw!" They all said. "Now get to work and hurry!" Gru commanded. "Dr. Nefario, how's ze new jelly coming along?" Gru asked. "It's good Gru real swell." Nefario replied smiling and offered Gru some. "Oh, no thanks I'm good!" Gru said quickly. "And here is the weapon you ordered, the snagger." Nefario exclaimed. He showed Gru what the weapon could do. Nefario blasted a minion named Billy and the snagger shrunk him and put him in a glass ball on top of the weapon. "Very nice, how do you get ze items out of ze ball?" Gru asked. "I've been working on that." Nefario said. "Ok, good." Gru checked his watch. It said 12:30AM. "Dr. Nefario, does it feel colder than usual to you in here?" Gru asked. "It is colder because the central heater in the whole house is broken down." Nefario explained. "I'm working on fixing that as well." "How in ze hell did it break?" Gru yelled frustrated. "Two minions were fighting and one pushed the other into the fan of the heater and he was spun around by the fan and it damaged the fan internaly." Nefario said. Gru pinched his nose in agitation. "I need to go make sure ze girls are not too cold." Gru said to Nefario. He went back up to the living room where it was very cold and where he saw Margo sitting on the crocodile couch in her long night shirt. Margo was shivering with chattering teeth. Gru quickly got a blanket for her and wrapped her in it. He hugged her tightly. Margo could feel the warmth from his body. Gru was concerned Margo would get a cold because she had a blue lip. "I must go get Edith and Agnes." Gru said. Margo nodded. Gru went upstairs to the girls' room. He turned on the light. "Edith, Agnes, get up you must go downstairs." Gru commanded. "Gru why is it so cold?" Agnes asked. "Because ze heater is broken." Gru replied. "I don't want to get too cold, 'cause when I do, I wet the bed. Edith said. "You wet ze bed?" Gru asked. "Yeah because when I get too cold, my bladder system starts- Edith began. "Ok, that is why I'm taking you downstairs Edith." Gru interrupted. "Do you two feel ok?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Edith demanded. "I want to make sure you two are not sick." Gru replied. He took them downstairs to where Margo was. Gru pulled out a small weapon and shot the floor. Two mattresses came out of the gun and inflated. "Edith stay on your own mattress please." Gru said. "Agnes, do not let Kyle sleep with you, he tends to have a bathroom accident sometimes." Gru warned. "Margo, you get ze couch." Gru said. "Just don't jump on it." "Ok, ok, back to sleep girls." Gru said. "Goodnight Gru." Margo said. "Goodnight Margo." Gru said hugging and kissing her. "Are there still thousands of little bedbugs that'll crawl into our beds?" Edith asked. "No Edith, there's not." Gru said, feeling slightly guilty for telling them that when he first adopted them. "Ok then." "Will I be ok without my unicorn?" Agnes asked. Gru knelt by her mattress. "Of course you will Agnes." Gru answered patting her head. Gru turned out the light.

The Next Morning...  
Margo woke up early at 6:40AM. She looked out the window. Snow was coming down hard being blown around by wind. She set out to find Gru. Margo walked into a hall way leading to a den full of strange looking weapons and clubs. She shuttered at the thought of Gru using them. Margo found Gru in the book room on the computer. "Hey Gru I don't feel very good." Margo said to him. Gru felt Margo's forehead. "You are feeling hot Margo. Gru said. "What are your symptoms?" "My head hurts, I'm dizzy, I'm nauseas, I'm a little cold, and my head hurts the worst when I stand up." Margo explained. Gru embraced her in a hug. I'll give you medicine for ze fever. In ze mean time go get dressed and I will make a special breakfast. "Ok." Margo said. She slowly started walking. Gru shot her a concerned look. "You need help to walk?" Gru asked. "No I'm fine." Margo said, trying to play it tough as always. "Ok, let me know if you need help." Gru said. Margo was so dizzy that she fell. She decided that playing it tough would only make it worse. At an instant Gru was by her side. "Are you ok Margo?" "I think I'm ok, I fell on my arm pretty hard though." Gru helped her up. She moved her arm and cried out in pain. He felt her arm. "It's not broken Margo, you may have sprained it though." Gru said. "I'll help you upstairs Margo." Gru said. He cradeled her in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Ok, R&R! 


	4. Gru's Upside Down Life Ch 4

Ok, so so so so so so sorry that the update took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. Been busy lately. This is all coming from the bottom of my heart: "Ever since I posted CH 3, I have been so pressured with many things. So, sorry, my Charming fans.

Despicable me CH 4: Broken Heater Part 2

Gru got to the top of the stairs with Margo in his arms. He carried her to her room and put her on her bed. "I'll be waiting outside the door if you need me." Gru told her. Margo managed to get dressed fine and tried walking out of her room. "Gru, I'm too dizzy to walk. Gru grabbed Margo's hand and started helping her down the stairs. Meanwhile...

Edith was just waking up. The time was now: 6:50AM. The first thing Edith did when she woke up, was look out the window. "Snow!" She screamed. Edith ran up the stairs to get her jacket and ran into Margo hard knocking her down. "Edith are you ok?" Margo asked being helped up by Gru. "I'm fine." Edith said. "Margo is sick and it's not good for her to be falling." Gru scolded Edith. "Sorry, can I go play in the snow?" Edith asked. "Wait for me to cook breakfast first, then you can." Gru answered. "Ok. " Edith agreed. Gru helped Margo onto the couch. "Will you be ok while I fix breakfast"? Gru asked. "Yeah." Margo said. She pulled out her PS Vita and started playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories. Meanwhile Agnes woke up with kyle on her bed. The sheets were soaked. "Gru, kyle peed on my bed." Agnes called. "Just a minute Agnes!" Gru called from the kitchen. He cracked some eggs into a bowl and put bacon onto fry. He went and looked at Agnes's sheet and it had already been burned by his pee. Gru went to the wall and spoke into an intercom. "Jerry, Dave, Phil, Larry!" Come and take care of this problem please." Gru said. The four minions appeared shortly and started picking up what was left of the sheets. Gru turned his attention back to the kitchen when he smelt something burning. "Oh no, ze bacon!" Gru said. He took the pan off the stove only to see the bacon burnt. He sighed starting to cook the pancakes. He didn't notice Edith behind him. Edith silently took the bowl of raw eggs off the counter behind him. She poured them into her mouth. The raw eggs tasted awful. Edith quickly spit them out. "Are those expired?" Edith asked. Gru turned around and saw the eggs on the floor. "Edith why did you try raw eggs?" Gru asked annoyed at Edith's mischivious nature. "Just curious." Edith answered with a smirk on her face. "Ok, well please please please do not do it again." Gru said getting new eggs out and cleaning up the ones Edith had spit out. He scrambled the eggs and flipped the pancakes. Edith sat in a chair at the table about to start playing with knives but she stopped when Gru turned around and put her breakfast plate in front of her. "Thanks Gru." Edith said with an innocent look on her face. Gru walked into the living room. "Agnes, your plate is on ze table." Gru said. He helped Margo into the kitchen. Edith was already done eating. "Can I go play in the snow now?" She asked jumping up and down. "Oh fine." Gru said. Edith went to put on her jacket. "I don't see how she finished that fast." Gru said to Margo and Agnes. "She most likely hid her breakfast." Margo said. Gru began looking for any hidden food. He found the eggs in the butter container with the butter. "She is smart about hiding things." Gru said, almost mistaking the eggs for butter. Margo ate as much as she could. Gru saw that she did not eat all her breakfast. He helped her onto the couch. "You did not eat much Margo." Gru said, sitting down beside her. "My stomach hurts and I just don't feel good." Margo said trying to hold back tears but they came anyway. Gru began to stroke her hair. The feeling Margo had was amazing and very soothing. She felt herself drift into a small sleep. Gru gently let go of her and went to get a blanket to keep her warm. Meanwhile outside...

Edith was enjoying the snow and Agnes had joined her in building an igloo. Agnes had also drug Kyle outside and put him in the igloo. Edith had an arsenal of about 100 snowballs ready to fire when she wanted to. Gru had just put his coat on to climb onto the roof to shovel snow off of it. He went outside and got out a ladder then climbed to the roof. Edith thought it would be funny to throw snowballs at Gru so she did. Gru felt five snowballs hit him all at once. Edith laughed. "Edith!" Gru yelled down from the roof, "If you knock me down, I could fall and if I fall, I could have... He paused for a minute. Ze long term injury." Gru warned. Just then, Agnes threw a snowball and it hit the ladder, knocking it down. Gru began shoveling snow not noticing the ladder. An hour later... "Why did you knock the ladder down?" Gru yelled irratated. "Now how do I get off ze roof?" "Sorry?" Edith and Agnes said. Back inside... Margo had woken up and she decided to step outside. She was so dizzy she could barley walk. When she made it outside, Gru spotted her. "Margo, go back inside, you shouldn't be out here while you are sick." Gru called down. She turned to go back inside. "Wait first!" Gru called. "Uh, didn't you want me inside?" Margo asked with a smart aleck tone. "If you aren't too dizzy, go tell Nefario that I need some help please." Gru said. "I think I can do that." Margo said. She went back inside to look for Dr. Nefario. Lucky for her, he was in the living room looking for Gru. "Gru said he needed your help outside." Margo told Nefario. "Where outside?" Nefario asked. "On the roof." Margo replied sitting back down. Nefario went out and saw Gru on the roof. "Gru, what in the name of the minions are you doing up there?" "I was shoveling snow." Gru replied. "You were playing in the snow, how childish." Nefario said. "Not playing, shoveling." "Now stand the ladder up!" Gru shouted. When Gru got back down he recieved good news. "I was able to fix the heater." Nefario said. "Good." Gru replied. It began to rain again. The rain caused the igloo to collapse and bury Kyle in the snow. Everybody forgot about him and rushed inside. Back inside... Gru, will you play rock band with me?" Edith asked. "Ok fine." Gru sighed. He sat down by Margo as Edith handed him the guitar. Margo layed against him.

Ok, again sorry to keep you waiting. So R&R.  



End file.
